Willows Mellark
by Haley8801
Summary: It's a story about katniss everdeens daughter about to expirence a life changing thing.
1. Chapter 1

_** Chapter**_** 1**

**I was laying in my bed wide awake thinking of what my mom wouldn't accept. I was thinking about what if the hunger games still exist. I would win because I know how to hunt and survive in the wild because my mom taught me how like she knows or thinks that they will happen again. It's a stupid thing to think about because they can't because president snow is dead but... The Capitol still exist. I sigh thinking about it. I would be old enough to be in the games I'm 12 years old good thing ryes not he's only 9. **

**"Willow come downstairs for breakfast" my mother katniss mellark ( everdeen) yells up to me. I jump up and run downstairs and see rye and my dad peeta mellark sitting at the table. I go to my seat and sit Down waiting to see what's for breakfast.**

**"So mom are we going hunting" I say while she is handing us are food.**

**"No... Just kidding of course sweetie why wouldn't we" she said sitting down. I smile and start eat my food. **

** ...**

**I finish my food and go upstairs and change into my hunting gear: tan pants,black shirt, brown leather jacket, and brown hunting boots. I go to my closet and get my bow and arrow. I go to my mirror and smile touching the braid that my mom did yesterday morning. I smile even though it was really messy. I run downstairs ready to go when I stop and my smile fades. My parents are crying and I look at the tv and it's Capitol tv and I know what's going on. **

**The hunger games are back on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I walk closer to the tv to get a better look. There's man dressed up in suit.**

**"mom" I say looking at her and then the man on the tv.**

**"sweetie come here" she says holding her arms out to me. I walk over to her and she hugs me so tight it's hard to Breath.**

**"mom what's going on" I say looking up at her and then looking at dad. She turns here gaze away from me.**

**"sweetie reaping day is tomorrow...The games are back on" she releases a sob. I look at the tv at the guy talking at the new president. I back away from my mom and look her straight in the eyes.**

**"mom don't let go just like your own mom did to you" my eyes start to water, I bite me lip. She just looks at me like I'm speaking another language.**

**"willow don't say that" my dad says picking up rye**

**Tears start coming out "I don't care dad I want a mom I don't want to fend for myself okay" I run out the door and into the village of district 13. I try to stop crying but I can't they just keep coming out. There was no one in the village they were all probably crying or throwing things. I run into a man and I fall on the ground.**

**"willow?" the man says. I look up and haymitch is standing the lending me a hand up. I grab the hand and wipe of tears. I smile at him like I was just crying my eyes out.**

**"do you want to talk I'm heading to the hob now" I nod and we walk to the hob.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haymitch stopped drinking a while back because of the war he said he needed to take it more seriously. My mom said the first time she saw him was at the reaping prim got picked, she said he nearly fell off the stage that's how drunk he was. He seems more calm and nice since he stopped but that's what my mom said. I feel my eyes start to water thinking about my mom, the one that's letting go and I can't let that happen. We walk into the hob which is nearly empty which is wierd. Haymitch gets us a table and we sit down, silent for a while.

"so what's happening at home that your so sad" haymitch said folding his arms.

"well the games are back on" I said with one I open, his eyes get big. He shakes his head with disappointment.

"S***, are you serious" he said, his voice getting worried. I look up at him and shake my head yes very slowly. He shakes his head and slams a fist on the table nearly knocking it over, there not sturdy tables in the first place.

"and my mom starting to let go just like her mom did to her" I say, tears start to fill my eyes, I bite my lip.

"come on willow" he gets up and starts jogging out of the hob. I stubble as I get up to chase after him. When I get out of the hob there are more people then early so I can't tell which way he went. I look the way we came from and I catch a glimpse of him so I run after him, after a couple seconds I realize were we are going, to my house. I finally catch up to him, he's pretty fast for someone his age. I start to see my house in the distance and I'm wondering Why he's going to my house. When we get to my front lawn we stop jogging

"why are we here I don't want to see them I hate them" I say jesturing to the house, he just looks at me and walks up to the door. He doesnt even knock he just turns the nob an walks in. I follow him in my moms sittining on the couch staring into the blank tv and my dads teaching rye how to make bread...peachy. Haymitch walks over to katniss and starts yelling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I watch haymitch slap my mother in the face over and over again I realize that my mother was only worried about me not giving up on me. Omg I need to help my mom, I run and stand in front of him and he slaps me. It feels like I just got whipped I wimber because of the pain.

"Move kid you don't need to be punished" he said getting ready to slap again. I can't let him keep hitting her. I look around the room for something to help me and I spot my bow and arrow sitting against the wall. I walk out of his way and inch closer to the bow. I couldn't stand the sight of her in pain so I run to my bow and reach into my quiver and shoot it right in his hand. He gasp in pain, he falls down on the ground holding his hand staring at it in aw. I reaload my bow just in case he trys to attack again, he keeps staring at his hand. I run to my mom and place my bow on the couch next to me.

"Mom I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were just worried about me" I said putting her head in my hands as tears roll down my cheek. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and kissed me on the head and said I love you. I smiled and kissed her back, she smiled for the first time in ages. I loved seeing her happy, my dad said since the war she's bin a little bit of a buzz kill but I will always love her.

Hey guys its Haley and I'm sorry for the short chapter and I'm sorry for my so stinking writing I have bin working on my writing so I hope you like it look forward to new and improved chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I wake up screaming because I thought it was all a nightmare but it wasn't it was real the hunger games back on and the haymitch going psycho. My head wasn't clear it was full of what ifs, that I couldn't completely understand myself. I look up at the clock on my wall, I sigh it was only 3 am. in the morning 5 more hours till I actually have to wake up. I lay back down wiping the sweat off my head. I close my eyes and try to fall back to sleep but it's impossible to it's like I'm excited to go kill people. Ugh I can't do this I know I'm going to get picked my name is in there more than 1 time I just know it, they want me to die.

I wake up to my mom shaking my shoulder telling me that it was 12 in the afternoon, I quickly sit up.

"What! the reapings in 30 minutes" I said getting out of my bed. She looked at me with the weakest smile in the world.

"I thought I would let you sleep longer"she said handing me my outfit for the reaping. I take the outfit and nod, she gets up and leaves the room leaving the door cracked open. I sigh thinking about how I'm going to die, being stabbed or natural death, I sigh again. I just need to get this reaping over with.


End file.
